


grande iced sugar-free vanilla latte with almond milk

by Mizune



Series: Alternate Journey (Sormik Week 2017) [1]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sormik Week 2017, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizune/pseuds/Mizune
Summary: Sorey's a barista and there's an obnoxious customer who orders while talking on the phone the whole time, so he misspells his name in increasingly creative ways.Mikleo's a busy businessperson, and there's a barista who keeps misspelling his name in increasingly disrespectful ways.Written for Sormik Week 2017 - Day 2: Conflict





	grande iced sugar-free vanilla latte with almond milk

**Author's Note:**

> based off of these two tumblr posts:  
> \- [jonlovett.tumblr.com/post/117050708072/aus-for-when-your-otp-are-both-assholes](http://jonlovett.tumblr.com/post/117050708072/aus-for-when-your-otp-are-both-assholes)  
> \- [ sacred-cows.tumblr.com/post/130818191994/omg-i-just-went-to-get-a-latte-from-my-regular ](http://sacred-cows.tumblr.com/post/130818191994/omg-i-just-went-to-get-a-latte-from-my-regular)

Sorey loved working at the coffee shop. Situated in one of Ladylake's back streets, it didn't get the same hustle and bustle that the big franchises on the main street did, but the locals who knew about its excellent coffee and friendly atmosphere frequented it often enough, striking just the right balance to keep him from getting bored or overworked.  

It all would've been perfect, but there was that one customer...

Every weekday morning at 7 o'clock sharp, he walked in wearing a neatly pressed dark suit, briefcase in one hand, phone in the other and practically glued to his ear. His long, wavy hair tied up in a high ponytail actually added to his 'serious' aura instead of taking away from it, somehow.

Now if only he'd put that damn phone down while he ordered, Sorey would actually be able to get to know him better, like most of the other regular customers.

"Zaveid, no, I told you already a hundred times, you can't buy a piñata for the break room on company money!" he shouted into the phone as he made his way up to the counter. He made eye contact with Sorey, and continued a bit quieter, holding the phone away from his mouth. "A grande, iced, sugar-free -- No, not with your own money either!"

Sorey let out a little sigh, shoulders dropping slightly. No luck today, either. He didn't wait for him to finish, already getting started on making Mikleo's drink. He knew his name and order by heart at this point, of course. The first dozen occasions were harrowing, because a grande iced sugar-free vanilla latte with almond milk on take-away wasn't the shortest of orders. Plus, Sorey had to resort to writing 'soy milk only, no almond milk' on his notepad the first few times since actually conversing with him was impossible, until Mikleo resigned to just asking for soy milk. Not to mention, the line of customers behind Mikleo would've reached the street far too soon if Sorey hadn't learned to take the initiative.

If only... there was a way for him to get Mikleo's attention... (No, Sorey wasn't smitten with the most beautiful person he's ever seen in his entire life, or anything preposterous like that! He just wanted to be treated like an actual real live person instead of a coffee machine, because that honestly shouldn't be too much to ask for.)

Sorey stared at the paper cup in his hand, the felt pen already poised to scribble a name on it. He glanced up at Mikleo, who was still lecturing his subordinate. Then back at the cup again.

He got an idea.

He hoped Mikleo had a sense of humour. At worst, he could be out of a job and possibly never see him again. At best... who knows. He'll cross that river if he gets to it. Best not get too ahead of himself.

 

* * *

 

Mikleo loved coming to the coffee shop. Tucked away in one of Ladylake's back streets, it didn't get the same chaotic morning rush hour as the big ones did on the main street, fitting perfectly into his busy daily schedule as a junior manager at Seraph Labs. The coffee's quality was up to his standards, too. Even with the severe lack of almond milk.

It all would've been perfect, but there was that one barista...

Every weekday morning when Mikleo came at 7 o'clock sharp, he was behind the counter. Wearing a smile entirely too bright for this time of day and entirely too real for someone in the service industry.

(Mikleo came for the coffee and not for, as the nametag read, Sorey's smile. How preposterous that would be.)

And for some unfathomable reason, lately he had picked up the annoying habit of misspelling Mikleo's name in increasingly... creative? ...disrespectful? (he's not sure himself) ways.

It started as simple alterations: Miclio, Meeklayo, Mikurio...

Then it started getting ridiculous: Mickey, Mike, Meerkat, Mothman... Anything starting with M, basically. He wasn't sure how and didn't want to find out either, but he'd bet it was all Zaveid and Edna's fault that Mikkey-boy and Meebo eventually joined the repertoire as well.

To make matters worse, he even had the audacity to add a smiley face at the end, too, every single time.

Like every other morning, he was already in the middle of a heated phone call as he walked up to the counter.

"Please, Edna, I really need --. No, I'm not going to say it in public! Wait, no! Ugh, fine... Oh brilliant and radiant Lady Edna, would you entertain the selfish whimsy of your boss and please do me the honor of participating in today's meeting with our client?"

Mikleo angled the phone away from his mouth, about to give his order to Sorey when he noticed a coffee cup already there. He realized he must've learned it by now, but he never had it completely ready for him before. He warily glanced at the name on it.

This was the last straw. He had to draw the line at 'Obnoxious Customer who can't put his phone down for 2 seconds while he orders like a decent human being'. Well, kudos to him for fitting it on the cup, at least. Must've taken some practice. Now that's the kind of dedication Mikleo would love to see: anywhere else but on his coffee cup.

He hung up on Edna (he'll be regretting that later) and swiftly pocketed his phone. He directed a piercing gaze towards Sorey and slammed his hands on the counter, leaning forward. "Okay, what the hell's your problem with me?"

He beamed at Mikleo in return with what felt like the intensity of a thousand suns. The thought crossed Mikleo's mind that he ought to invest in a pair of sunglasses.

"Take a sip first," he calmly replied.   

Mikleo was caught too off-guard to object, so he did just that. Something was slightly different about the taste, compared to the usual. In a good way.

"Is this...?" he asked, staring wide-eyed at Sorey.

"After all the half-conversations I've heard, I figured you definitely deserved some almond milk for your morning coffee," he answered, smiling gently.

"Uhhh, thank you? That's... the nicest thing anyone has done for me lately..." Mikleo said, feeling the heat rising to his cheeks as he put the cup down.

"So... If I keep getting almond milk for you, would you stop talking on your phone while you order?" Sorey suggested, elbowing onto the counter.

"Only if you stop misspelling my name. You weren't helping my image at the office," Mikleo countered on the bargain, crossing his arms.

"Haha, sorry," he apologized, scratching at his cheek and tilting his head to the side. Mikleo was certain he'd even be let off the hook for murder with that adorable face. "I didn't know what else to do to catch your attention. You were being very rude, you know!" He stressed that last sentence with a disapproving frown.

"I'm sorry, too," Mikleo apologized as well, hoping to dispel that frown as soon as possible. "Could I..." he trailed off as he considered his next words. It was now or never, Mikleo's one chance at a possibility he hadn't dared hope for. "Make it up to you somehow?"

Sorey's smile returned in full force. "Are you free this weekend?"

Mikleo had a huge presentation to prepare for a meeting next week. "Yes. Totally. Absolutely 100% free."

He'll bribe Edna with madeleines from her favourite bakery. Or get that piñata for Zaveid.

"Great! Excellent. Fantastic," Sorey replied with equal eloquence. "I, uh, don't actually have an idea right now, but! I'll think of something! And, I'll see you, tomorrow?" he asked, eyes shining and cheeks dusted pink.

Mikleo tried to hide his soft laughs, bringing his hand up to his mouth. "Sure. Thanks, Sorey."

He wasn't sure what he was thanking him for exactly, but it didn't matter. It was worth it to see the blush deepen on Sorey's face.

 

* * *

 

A few weeks (and several dates) later, Mikleo's cup was signed with "My One And Only" surrounded by hearts. This wasn't going to help his image at the office, either, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> shh, shh, ignore the lack of realistic circumstances, please  
> my specialty is "how many words can i bs without needing a backstory and worldbuilding"
> 
> also, an alt alt convo that couldnt happen in this 'verse but i found hilarious nonetheless and feel obliged to share:  
> "What do I have to do to make you remember how to spell my name??"  
> "I dont know, make me scream it all night? I mean, uh-"  
> "Hm. Well. ...That can be arranged."


End file.
